SC Episode 29
STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |猪爪 慎一}} |storyboard = |epidirector = |anidirector = |anicoop = |key = Mihiro Iida Hiroko Shigekuni Tsuyoshi Kando Yuki Yabuta Daisuke Saito Īno Yasuzō Ayu Tanaka Yoshiko Takemoto Nozomi Sakamoto Yui Kinoshita Sae Akama Shigemi Aoyagi Yasutoshi Iwasaki Atsushi Usui Masato Numazu Etsushi Mori Takayuki Nakao Akihide Muraji Hiroshi Ito Mayumi Oda Tsukasa Sorimachi Takashi Hirabayashi Osamu Murata |2ndkey = Kenji Yokoyama Takaaki Sekizaki Sho Hamada Yuka Nagata Shotaro Imai SINAION Studio Mark Triple A Nakamura Production BEEP Ace Company office DCI A-line Jumondo Anitus Kōbe |eyecatch = (Anubis) (Star Platinum) |eyecatch2 = Anubis Star Platinum |designcoop = Kimitaka Ito Gakushi Maeda Junko Nagasawa |chapters = 195-198 |airdate = February 6, 2015 |endate = March 17, 2018 |opening = JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |ending = Last Train Home |previous = Anubis, Part 1 |next = Bastet's Mariah, Part 1 }} is the fifty-fifth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime, the twenty-ninth episode of Stardust Crusaders, and the Fifth episode of the Egypt Arc. It covers the last four pages of Chapter 195 through Chapter 198 of the manga. Summary Realizing the sword is the Stand Anubis itself, Polnareff tries to defend himself against Khan. However, Khan then easily counters Silver Chariot's strike, declaring having memorized all of its moves since the last fight. The one-sided battle culminates in Polnareff trying to use his secret technique but Anubis makes it so Khan sees it coming and deflects the blade. Thus, Jotaro intervenes with Star Platinum which punches Khan out of the shop. Blocking an overhead strike, Star Platinum snaps the blade in two and seemingly defeats the enemy Stand. However, just as Jotaro and Polnareff plan to throw the sword into the Nile, a police officer interferes, causing Polnareff to inadvertently draw the sword and become possessed by Anubis himself. A battle between Jotaro and Polnareff ensues. If Star Platinum struggles to fight against Polnareff alone, it is then quickly overwhelmed when Polnareff lets Silver Chariot dual-wield its rapier and the cursed sword. Anubis manages to stab Jotaro's stomach with the sword and proceeds to push it in further, but Jotaro uses this opportunity to pin the sword in place while Star Platinum smashes it to pieces. In yet another assassination attempt, the tip of the sword which Star Platinum snapped earlier manages to possess a and attempts to throw himself at Polnareff. By chance, Iggy comes and makes the boy trip as he pounces on the boy's lollipop. Unbalanced, the boy throws the blade into the Nile where it is condemned to spend the rest of its existence. The narration briefly presents the diversity of people inhabiting Egypt. Elsewhere, a girl in a red hood makes her move. Appearances |Av5=IggyAvAnim.png|Name5=Iggy |Av6=JosephAvAnim3.png|Name6=Joseph Joestar |Av7=AvdolAvAnim.png|Name7=Muhammad Avdol |Av8=MariahAvAnim.png|Name8=Mariah|Status8= }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary 's frenzied performance is truly formidable. The end of the episode is similar to that of Episode 26 as it also makes a transition with the next antagonist by presenting Mariah this time. We've also put here the manga's explanation about the different ethnic groups in Egypt, in particular the "Indian guy who had really nothing to do here". (laughs). I am sure no one in the audience had guessed that we'd go find this kind of seemingly useless scene. It would be forgetting that these details make Jojo's charm.|Naokatsu Tsuda, Blu-Ray limited edition commentaries}} Trivia * The opening JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ depicts Silver Chariot holding two rapiers, rather than its normal rapier and Anubis. References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes